What Happens In A Chocolaterie
by LornaWinters
Summary: Velal was determined to marry her. Perhaps it was a foolish undertaking, but when it came to matters of the heart, even Romulans could go astray. The Chocolaterie Maya was a fascination that few on DS9 could resist. Dedicated to 0afan0.
1. Chapter 1

**As some of you have guessed, I get little ideas from movies and books and run with them. The idea for the leading lady in this story came from the film **_**Chocolat**_**. But like my other story, **_**Romancing the Romulan**_**, it has very little else to do with the movie. Since General Velal was groveling at my feet to write a story about him, he's naturally going to be the male protagonist. And you've all no doubt anticipated that a single Romulan man must be in want of a human wife! That's why you read my stories, right? ;-)**

**Also, a reader requested that a Ferengi be featured prominently in one of my stories. Grand Nagus Zek was the first to volunteer. This story is dedicated to 0afan0, the love of my life and my knight in shining armor.**

* * *

He made his decision. He was going to ask her to marry him. Perhaps it was a foolish undertaking, but when it came to matters of the heart, even Romulans could go astray. Unlike their logical cousins, they were a people who often followed their hearts rather than reason.

General Velal's heart belonged to Maya Carmen, the resident chocolatier on DS9. They were first thrown together years back when he was still an ambitious young officer in the Star Navy. During the terrible war with the Dominion, their paths later crossed again and they became friends. Maya was one of the few shopkeepers who had the courage to stay on DS9 throughout the entire conflict, and even during the brief Dominion occupation of the base. Gul Damar and his soldiers not only left her in peace, but proved to be frequent customers. Indeed, the Chocolaterie Maya was a fascination that few in the galaxy could resist.

When Velal was assigned to DS9 as liaison to the Federation, he was pleased to see his charming acquaintance, and visited Maya's shop every day. Soon, he learned to trust her implicitly. She in turn was quite fond of her best customer, who she also considered to be a good friend. Little did Maya know, however, that Velal had fallen desperately in love with her.

The war was over now, and the alliance between the Romulans and the Federation remained an uneasy one. He considered the possibility that his government would move in on the Federation. After agonizing for several weeks, he at last decided that he would do whatever was necessary to win her, even if it meant going into exile. Yes, he was a traitor, but with any luck (a phrase he'd adopted from Maya), things would never come to that and no one would discover it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. They were at the finest restaurant on Deep Space Nine, having dinner to celebrate the signing of the treaty, which was to take place the following morning.

He looked up from his plate. "I was considering what to do, since the war is over. I have a considerable amount of leave accumulated. What are your plans?"

"Hmm, I suppose I hadn't thought about that. I spent so much time making chocolate and keeping up everyone's spirits, I've thought of little else." She paused for several seconds. Velal remained silent. He took enormous pleasure from observing her whenever she concentrated on something. Then she smiled. "I think before I can know that, I'll have to spend at least a week lying on my favorite beach."

It was his turn to smile, "On Amelia Island." She had spoken of the place so often that he found himself wanting to go, too.

"Yes. The sea is calling to me..." Her eyes became distant and sad. She, like Velal, was tired of death and destruction. "Yes," she repeated, "and I just may never come back."

"You need time to clear your mind before you make any serious choices."

She sat up straight. "Wait, why don't you come, too?" The sequins on her dress shimmered with her rapid movement, though it was nothing compared to the sparkle in her beautiful eyes. "I know it's sudden, but you said you wanted to see Earth. This is your chance. Trust me, you'll love it."

Inwardly, he rejoiced. He hoped she would ask, because he didn't dare invite himself. "I suppose I should follow my own advice," he mused.

"Wonderful! The next transport to Earth leaves tomorrow evening. Can you go then?" One of her dark curls fell over her shoulder. _Her hair is the color of chocolate itself_, he often thought. He nodded.

But excited as he was, he was now in another dilemma. Should he propose to her then, as originally planned, or should he wait until they were on the beach? He knew full well that she was a romantic at heart, and that the odds of her accepting him were better if the setting was somewhere dear to her. A picturesque beach on her homeworld was far superior than anywhere on a dreary space station with unpleasant memories attached to it.

Then again, he had no clue what awaited them on Earth. Admiring beaux from school? A former colleague from her travels? Most of the men on the station were attracted to her. It was an advantage she made use of often in business. It made his head spin to think of all the human men who would flock to her when she returned to her world. He fingered the ring in his pocket. No, he would take no chances. He would ask her now.

"I think this is a marvelous idea." He cleared his throat. "And that brings me to something I've wanted to ask you for quite some time."

"Yes?"

"Maya, I wish to propose an alliance to you..." he began. No, that was awkward. Perhaps he should try a different approach? Before he could continue, however, a shadow fell onto his plate. A Starfleet ensign was standing by their table.

"Please forgive the interruption, General, but you're needed in the wardroom at once." His eyes were facing straight ahead. Of course there were the rumors flying around the station General Velal and Maya Carmen. No doubt, the ensign's discovery of them together at a romantic restaurant would add fuel to the gossip.

Velal reluctantly moved to follow him, leaving his dinner unfinished. He turned to Maya, and suppressed the sigh that was threatening to escape from his chest. "I'll see you before tomorrow evening, yes?"

Maya nodded. "Of course."

"What's this is about, ensign?" he asked, once they entered the turbolift.

He cryptically held his hands behind his back. "Best to let Commander Kira tell you, General." Velal didn't like the sound of that. Somehow, he had a feeling the beach was going to have to wait. Judging by Maya's tone, she was probably thinking the same thing.

In the wardroom, the Bajoran officer was waiting for him—along with Senator Letant. That definitely didn't bode well for his beach plans.

"Ah, General. You must forgive us for interrupting your dinner."

"Not at all, Senator," was his automatic response, although truth be told he was still annoyed.

"I'll get right to the point," said the Senator, "The _Krykalee _has been spotted in the Gamma Quadrant."

Velal blinked. "Is that possible? After all these years? And in the Gamma Quadrant?" He clamped his jaw shut to keep from further embarrassing himself.

"Your orders are to track her down and destroy her."

The general nodded. He was never one to question orders; though as important as it was to find the missing ship, it struck him as odd that it couldn't wait until after the treaty was signed.

Kira sensed his concerns. "You seem to be the only one who knows how to find her, General. There's cargo aboard that's potentially dangerous to the Allies." Yes, Velal was well aware of that. "She has to be destroyed, before someone less interested in peace finds her." How kind of Kira to offer him an explanation, even if it was nothing new to him. Letant or any other Romulan superior wouldn't have given him that luxury.

"You're our only hope." Kira's face was filled with sincerity, while Letant's was an impenetrable mask as usual. The senator didn't contradict her, however, so Velal took it as a sign that her statement was true.

He held his fist to his chest. "You can count on me."

Letant gave him a PADD. "Good. You must leave immediately."

The next thing he knew, he was on a Romulan warbird, speeding away from DS9 faster than light. He quickly dashed off a message:

_Dear Maya,_

_It is as we suspected. I've been given new orders, and won't be able to go to Earth with you tomorrow. Regretfully, the nature of my mission is such that I cannot tell you goodbye in person. I am truly sorry. I will contact you as soon as possible, whenever that may be._

_Your friend,_

_Ritehv Velal _

He punched the button just before they went to warp, sending the painful arrow in Maya's direction. She wasn't going to be happy, but he knew her well enough to remember that she would understand and forgive him. Things would go back to the way they were once he returned. At least, that was his hope.

As he listened to the soft humming of the ship's engines, his mind traveled back to the day he first met her…

* * *

The heavy rain beat down on the back of his neck. It was high noon on Ferenginar, though the only way anyone knew it on that cloudy, slimy world was because the bellowing gongs had told them so. He had been less than honest in his dealings with the Grand Nagus. That was nothing new; it was par for the course. The Ferengi did it themselves on principle. No one really cared. That was, unless you were caught.

Velal mounted the scaffolding. He was about to be hanged. The Ferengi guards told him the Nagus was being merciful, that his fate was better than what would have befallen him had he been one of their people. He scoffed. _Naturally…_

Inwardly, he was ashamed of himself. This was not a death befitting a Romulan soldier. The fact that he had on top of that failed in his mission to establish a formal trade agreement with Ferenginar didn't help his self-esteem, either. He thought of his parents, and of his brothers and sister. What would they think of him? Would they ever be able to restore their clan's honor? _So this is how it all ends?_

He stiffened his upper lip. That wasn't exactly his concern anymore, was it? The executioner tightened the knot around his neck. By the Elements, he would die like a Romulan, unbefitting death not withstanding! He held his breath and waited for the Nagus' command that would end his existence.

But instead, he heard a female voice. "I'll pay you one hundred bars of latinum to save that man's life." He looked up at the pavilion to see a human woman with lavish dark hair, holding a sack of money in one hand and pointing at him with the other. _Why would a human wish to save me?_

The Nagus' whining voice pierced the humid air of the plaza. "Lady, I would _pay_ a hundred bars just to watch him writhe like the tubegrub he is. Besides, females aren't allowed to speak in public. So shut up. Guards: continue with the execution."

"Three hundred bars." She was ignored. "_Five_ hundred bars!" That got his attention. He motioned to the guards to halt. Velal let his breath out in a hiss, and he wondered if he would live long enough to learn the answer to his question.

"Yeah? What else? Say, you're not bad-looking, for a hew-mon. What do you say we take a stroll over to my palace? I'll even let you feed me my favorite dung beetles." He wiggled his eyebrows, and put his hand on her hip. She slapped it away, hard.

Even before the Nagus gave the order, Velal knew exactly where the conversation would go, and how the woman would react to it. In an instant, the panel dissolved beneath his feet. He felt a short drop and a sudden, awful jolt. And then he couldn't breathe. All around him, the sounds of the spectators were muffled, as though he were under water. The last thing he heard was the woman scream.

"No!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Just taking a break from my novel for some more silly stuff! Thanks for following and reviewing! Merry Christmas to all!**

* * *

"A-hee-haw, hee-haw!" Nagus Zek's laugh sounded to Maya like the braying of a donkey. "Romulan necks are tougher than I thought. We get to watch him wriggle like a worm on a hook after all." He kicked back and giddily shoved a handful of bugs into his mouth.

Maya was still frozen in horror. Zek's description of the poor Romulan was an apt one. She had come that close to losing everything. But as fortune would have it, there was one final wild card to play. She had rather hoped to keep that one close to her chest for later, but it couldn't be helped. She was an honest and open person, who was unaccustomed to the ways of subterfuge.

"He can find the _Krykalee_."

Zek's ears perked up, but his smile faded. "You're lying."

"He's the one who defeated her and last saw her adrift," she insisted, "And if you release him...I'll give you ten percent of our findings."

"Fifty!"

"Twenty."

"Forty, and that's my final offer."

The Romulan's kicks were becoming less enthusiastic. His time was about up. "Done," she sighed.

Zek was silly with pleasure. There was nothing a Ferengi loved more than a sweet deal. "Okay, let him down." He motioned to the alien bounty hunters, who leisurely cut the rope.

At first, the Romulan didn't move after he hit the muddy ground. But thankfully, he soon began to cough, and got to his knees. He stared at her for a moment, trying to ascertain what had just happened. She smiled triumphantly in response, so as to let him know to whom he owed his life. The Romulan narrowed his eyes. He knew.

"When do we leave?" Zek clapped his hands together.

Maya whirled around, "You're not coming."

"Oh, yes I am. Or your Romulan friend gets strung back up so he can continue his Michael Jackson in anti-gravity impersonation." He burst into braying laughter, and even his servant, the purple people eater...or whatever he was, laughed too.

"Great," she mumbled to herself, "I'm stuck with a raunchy old Ferengi who laughs at his own stupid jokes."

* * *

Velal tensed his muscles to keep from shivering under the icy waterfall. His hair and uniform were caked with mud. After he rinsed out his jacket, he turned his attention to his hair. It made his skin crawl to think of what sort of organisms could be squirming about in the alien slime that covered his body. Best not to think of that at the moment. The sound of footsteps behind him announced his rescuer's approach.

"I suppose I should thank you," he was forced to admit.

"That is what's generally said when somebody saves your life."

He brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Alright. Thank you. Now what do you want?"

"To find the _Krykalee._"

Years in the Star Navy had taught him to control his facial expressions. But the sound of that word startled him nonetheless. "You're a nice lady," he said, once he composed himself, "Take my advice: have nothing to do with that ship."

"You can't possibly believe all of those silly stories about her being haunted?"

"Lady, that ship is dangerous."

She crossed her arms. "You don't actually believe all of that curse nonsense, do you? Look, I don't care about power or weapons. What I'm searching for is a particular object of historic significance."

So, she was an archaeologist of some sort, and a naïve one at that. He gathered she must have spent the majority of her time reading, rather than partaking in any hands on research. "I take it you're referring to the Maltese Falcon?"

Her eyes lit up, and a becoming smile spread across her face. Velal had not realized it before that moment, but she was quite a beautiful woman. "You mean you've seen it for yourself? Is it really there?"

He wrung the last bit of water out of his jacket and threw it over his shoulder. "Yes, it's there."

"Then you'll take me?" Her pretty brown eyes peered hopefully at him.

To his surprise, the thought of refusing her made him feel like a louse. Her childlike whims utterly disarmed him. What's more, he found he didn't wish to appear to be a superstitious coward in her eyes. "As you wish."

"Wonderful! It's a deal." He shook the hand she offered to him. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." She then began to giddily scamper off.

Velal suddenly realized he didn't know her name. "Lady?" he called after her, swallowing his pride. "You never informed me to whom I owe my life."

"Maya Carmen," she returned, after a pause. He had no idea what it meant, yet it sounded pleasant to his ears all the same. His study was interrupted when the Grand Nagus hobbled onto the scene. Had the leader changed his mind about letting him go?

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

Velal turned back to Maya with a surprised lift of his brow.

"It was part of the bargain," she moaned.

"So is fifty percent of the find."

"_Forty_ was what we agreed upon!"

Zek brayed again. "Just checking. You're not so dumb after all, for a _hew-mon_ female."

Maya indignantly put her hands on her hips. "Troll," she grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that! If you two want to get off this planet you'd better show some respect. Got it?"

"Fine, we get you," she snapped, "Let's go already."

Though he was equally as angry as Maya—probably more so—Velal kept his expression neutral. He was, after all, the one who had little to no say in the whole affair. This was going to be a long expedition, and he wasn't certain he would ever come back from it. Maya had no idea what kind of peril she was getting herself into. She was obviously intelligent and educated. Only a lack of any real experience could explain why she wouldn't heed his warning.

Oddly enough, another part of him looked forward to the venture. The _Krykalee,_ of course, could self destruct. He wanted to learn more about this human woman named Maya Carmen.


End file.
